El cielo, sin ti
by harumi.b.beristain
Summary: Después de una fuerte confesión de Quinn del gran amor que le tiene a Rachel, esta decide cancelar su boda lo que no sabe es que este amor ademas de increíbles momentos, traerá consigo grandes cambios
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

"…Tengo las manos manchadas de sangre, apenas puedo creer lo que sucede, mi esposa esta entre mis brazos no se de que altura a llegado la bala, todos gritan y corren no puedo escuchar nada mas que las balbuceantes palabras de mi mujer preguntando – ¿qué a pasado? - entre tanto, el peso de ella y el mio me ganan he caído al suelo tengo mis brazos sobre ella oprimiendo su espalda, escucho a lo lejos que alguien ya ha pedido una ambulancia, veo incrédula la escena mi esposa y yo tiradas, hay mucha sangre, ella empieza a llorar, creo que le han dado a ella, a llegado un hombre dice que es doctor, me ha separado de ella, pero toma con cuidado mi mano , ha empezado a llorar mas, me dice –no te preocupes amor- dirijo la mirada a donde ella la puso segundos antes, he encontrado ya el origen de la sangre, esta en mi pecho, mis parpados pesan demasiado, se están empezando a cerrar mis ojos, aunque la herida no duele siento que todo mi cuerpo se esta deshaciendo, ya no veo a mi esposa, todo se vuelve tan negro, tengo frio, siento que me invade un cansancio, ...¿como paso esto? "

"hoy es el día, hoy es el gran día" se repetía Rachel tratando de olvidar lo que sucedió con la rubia en la noche, de momentos le invadían recuerdos de tan raro episodio, pero los desviaba volviendo a repetir "hoy es el día, mi día, nuestro día" en pocas horas seria la señora Rachel de Hudson .

Estaban ya todos listos para la ceremonia Leroy e Hiram seguían inventando en su mente grandes catástrofes increíbles fantasías para conseguir que su pequeña no se casara, aunque muy en el fondo sabían que si eso la aria feliz jamás se opondrían.

La hora llego, Finn estaba ansioso por entrar al salón donde los esperaba el juez, pero ella seguía esperando a Quinn quien horas ante, de mala gana y con grandes confesiones de por medio había confirmado su asistencia a la boda lo cual provoco una gran confusión a la morena.

Mientras se mordía las uñas y mandaba mensajes para apresurar a la rubia, Hiram y Finn la trataban de convencer para que entrara y dieran inicio a la ceremonia a lo cual la Rachel se reusaba.

**FINN:** amor entra ya, el juez no nos esperara un minuto mas, ni siquiera sabes si ella si vendrá

**RACHEL:** dale unos minutos mas, debe haber trafico o quizá no encuentra que ponerse

**SANTANA:** ¡Rachel! -gritaba exaltada- la mama de quinn quiere hablar contigo

**RACHEL:** -toma el teléfono que con una mano temblorosa le entregaba santana- digame

**JUDY FABRAY:** Rachel me han llamado del hospital Angeles –sonaba muy nerviosa- me han dicho que Quinn sufrio un accidente

**RACHEL**: ¿Qué? – decía muy exaltada- ¿Dónde esta? Okey, voy para alla

Sin decir mas, tomo a Santana de la mano y salio como pudo rumbo a la dirección que le fue proporcionada, en el camino, en el que por cierto manejo santana esquivando autos como carrera de hot wheels, le conto la morena lo que había dicho la sra Fabray .

Al llegar entro, como si fuera su casa evitando a varios enfermeros y enfermeras que trataban de detenerla asta que topo con la sala de cuidados intensivos, se encontraba allí una muy débil Quinn, con varios rasguños en la cara, se encontraba pálida y conectada a variados aparatos que a rachel le asustaron mas.

**ENFERMERO:** no puede estar aquí señorita, salga, enseguida le informaremos del estado de su familiar – le dijo mientras con la mano le señalaba la salida a la sala de espera

Rachel sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirarlo, le empezaron a rodar por las mejillas un par de lagrimas al ver a la rubia en tal estado.

**SANTANA:**- tomando del brazo a la morena- vamos Rachel, no podemos ayudar aquí.

Ambas se dirigieron a la sala de espera donde se encontraron con la señora fabray, pasaron un par de horas, asta que un doctor alto, con un poco de barba blanca de unos 50 años salio a darles noticias.

**DOCTOR**: familiares de la señorita Quinn Fabray –decia serio -

**JUDY FABRAY**: si yo soy su madre, como esta doctor, por favor digame que se pondrá bien –decia con un tono suplicante-

**DOCTOR**: afortunadamente señora, se le pudo traer a tiempo, y se le controlo en gran parte las hemorragias que presento por el choque, pero –al ver la pausa que hacia el docotr para dar la segunda noticia, la cara de las tres que escuchaban se tornaron palidas- su hija tiene un tipo de sangre muy raro asi que le pediré a usted y sus familiares cercanos que porfaovr se hagan una prueba de sangre para saber si alguien es compatible para donar

**SANTANA:** puede empezar haciéndome la prueba a mi –decia mientras estiraba el brazo-

**RACHEL**: diganos donde hay que hacer las pruebas–decia impaciente-

**DOCTOR:** valla, que gran dispocion- se dirijia a la señora fabray- empezare con ellas

**JUDY FABRAY:** aquí esperare doctor

Después de unos minutos Rachel quien fue compatible a la rubia para donar sangre ya se prepara para dar cerca de dos litros en un consultorio junto a la sala de cuidados intensivos. Al cabo de unas horas entre transfusiones de sangre y medicamentos el doctor les aviso que ya podía entrar, la primera en ir fue la señora fabray quien salio después de varios minutos indicando a la morena que su hija la quería ver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**QUINN:** hey morena, ¿Qué me haz salvado la vida? –decía bromeando una muy débil Quinn-

**RACHEL**: no sabes cuanto nos preocupaste –se acercó asta la parte izquierda de la cama donde se encontraba –

**QUINN:** -tomando su mano- ¿tanto me quieres?

**RACHEL:** no bromeo Q, ¿Cómo te sientes?

**QUINN:** me duele todo el cuerpo, como si me hubiera pasado un camión encima –las dos rieron con la ocurrencia de la rubia-

**RACHEL:** estarás bien Q, el doctor dijo que mientras tu cuerpo aceptara la sangre te recuperarías muy pronto –le dijo mientras besaba su mano-

**QUINN:** -con una sonrisa chueca decía-espero no haber echado a perder tu gran día –a eso último le agrego un tono de sarcasmo-

Rachel se puso de pie y se alejó de la cama

**QUINN:** no pensaras que lo hice a propósito –dijo la rubia con un tono molesto-

**RACHEL:** yo no dije eso –frunció el ceño-

**QUINN:** lo que paso anoche –dijo cerrando los ojos- mira olvídalo rach, -soltó un suspiro-yo se que amas a Finn

**RACHEL:** ¿ah si? –rachel hizo una pausa por la cual la rubia se le quedo viendo fijamente- …por que yo ya no estoy tan segura

_FLASBACK_

Quinn ya con su uniforme puesto de las cheerios, reivindicada como porrista se encontró a Rachel en el pasillo

**RACHEL:** ¡hey guapa! –grito emocionada al ver a Quinn con uniforme-

**QUINN:** ola rach –dijo cambiando la sonrisa que traía, por una mueca de enojo-

**RACHEL:** así que eres una cheerio de nuevo hee – le dio un abrazo- ¡muchas felicidades!

**QUINN:** si bueno –le decía mientras se alejaba de ella – me tengo que marchar

**RACHEL:** oye, yo sé que lo querías –la tomo de la mano-pero todo tiene su tiempo, y como amigas, realmente me gustaría que asistieras mañana

**QUINN:** como si realmente me importara ese estúpido –dijo en forma se susurro mientras que con un brusco movimiento se sacaba la mano de Rachel de encima-

**RACHEL:** a no entonces porque no quieres ir –su tono de voz subió un poco más-

**QUINN:** sabes que estas arruinando tu vida rach –la rubia con la cara muy roja la miraba directamente a los ojos- no me sentare a ver como te consumes

**RACHEL:** ¡es eso aaah! –la morena realmente se estaba enojando- dime es eso Q o aun quieres a Finn

**QUINN**: a quien le va a importar ese idiota –se acercó mas a la morena con esas ultimas palabras-

**RACHEL:** cuando estamos juntos pones cada cara, tu y yo ¿somos amigas, no Q?, apóyame

**QUINN**: no soporto verte con el –le dijo mientras tomaba sus hombros- eso quieres oír rach –le grito a centímetros de su rostro- ¡no soporto verte con el!

**RACHEL:** ¿celos?,-dio un par de pasos para atrás-lo tienes todo Quinn, todo –su tono mas que otra cosa ya solo eran gritos-

**QUINN:** todo menos lo que quiero- la charla que empezaron se estaba tornando en un gritadero que por suerte nadie escucho- ¡y no son celos!

**RACHEL**: ¿aun lo quieres verdad? –la tomo bruscamente de las manos- ¡celos Fabray! –le grito mientras la acercaba mas- ¡dilo! – Quinn agacho la cabeza – ¡dilo Fabray! –la sacudía de los hombros

**QUINN**: -alzo la cabeza con ya varias lágrimas corriendo sobre sus rosadas mejillas y otras más asomándose en sus ojos verde avellana- si Berry con celos –se quito las manos de Rachel de encima- ¡pero no de el!

Quinn salió de prisa tras la confesión que acababa de hacer, Rachel se quedo pasmada, no podía moverse, asta que del nada salió tras Quinn la tomo de la mano y la hizo darse la vuelta de un solo jalón, la puso contra los casilleros. Sus rostros tenían apenas milímetros de separación, su respiración era muy rápida pero casi no se escuchaba ya que sus corazones a latidos tremendamente rápidos sofocaban el ruido. Sus ojos se cruzaban fijamente, asta que Quinn acorto la distancia que las separaba, un par de segundos después, se separaron siguieron mirando asta que Rachel sonrió, pero algo interrumpio tan bello momento…

**FINN:** ¡Rachel! –gritaba desde el fondo del pasillo-amor apúrate, tenemos que irnos

** RACHEL:** -volteo a ver a Quinn- ¿iras mañana?

**QUINN:** si llego… -tomo con la mano derecha muy delicadamente la barbilla de la morena- … será para impedirla

_FLASBACK_

Ojala les guste, espero sus comentarios

Gracias


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**QUINN**: ¿lo amas? –Preguntaba tímida-

Rachel bajo la cabeza sus manos cubrían su cara, Quinn no sabia ni que hacer, ni que decir asta que un sollozo departe de la morena rompió el silencio provocado por aquella pregunta…

**QUINN:** ¡Rachel! – Dijo tratando de calmarla – no, espera Rach, no llores cielo –su tono de voz ya era mas como una suplica-

**RACHEL:** ¿Por qué me haces esto? – subió la cabeza y coloco una mano sobre su boca, su llanto empezaba a ser mas abundante

**QUINN:** ¿hacerte que? –La rubia esta desesperada a ver como lloraba Rachel – quieres que te recuerde, que ayer no me alejaste –la rubia arqueo una ceja con lo ultimo dicho-

**RACHEL**: -se sonrojo al pensar aquel tierno beso- yo sé que fui corriendo tras de ti, pero es que… -se acercó nuevamente a la cama- me tienes tan confundida

**QUINN:** -con su mano secaba las lágrimas que aun corrían sobre las mejillas de la aspirante a NYADA- te quiero, eso espero lo tengas muy claro

**RACHEL:** -besando la mano de la rubia- le he pedido a tu madre, que sea yo quien te cuide esta noche, estas de acuerdo

**QUINN:** mmmm… eso depende –Rachel la miro extrañada, pues esperaba una mejor respuesta-

**RACHEL:** ¿a si? Depende de que

**QUINN:** ¿dormirás ahí? –Señalaba con su mano izquierda, marcada por un par de moretones un sillón al costado de la cama- ¿oh dormirás aquí…?- se recorrió hacia un lado de la cama haciendo un espacio, mientras con su mano le daba un par de golpecitos sobre la sabana señalando el lugar-

Rachel se encontraba en cuclillas tomando la mano de Quinn, se levanto, dejando su suéter sobre la cama, ya no iba vestida de novia pues Hiram le había llevando un ropa para cambiarse mientras esperaban los resultados de la sangre, se coloco en el pequeño espacio que le había hecho segundos antes la aunque enferma muy bella mujer de ojos azules, al recostarse sobre la cama Quinn le dio la espalda tomando su mano para que esta la abrazara por la cintura. No había palabras tan solo, se sentían sus respiraciones al unísono perfectamente acopladas con una serenidad increíble.

Aunque para Rachel, la noche no fue tan tranquila, pues aunque de momentos se dejaba llevar por la magia de ese perfecto encuentro, la mayoría de la noche se hundía en pensamientos que iban desde lo más depresivo asta un mundo lleno de color donde solo existían ellas dos.

"será que siempre la ame y no quería darme cuenta, pero yo, yo amo a Finn, estaba por casarme con el, no me gustan las mujeres, no esta mal, pero yo siempre había soñado con Hudson esperándome en el altar, que pasa, es que sus labios son tan cálidos, nunca jamás me había sentido así al besar alguien mas" –roso con sus dedos sus labios ante el inminente recuerdo de aquel perfecto beso- "su cabello tan dorado, tan perfecto, sus ojos, su voz, su risa, ¡basta Rachel que te pasa! Es tu amiga, apenas hace poco era tu némesis total y ¿ahora la quieres?"- se preguntaba desesperada, asta que sintió que Quinn giro hacia ella, paso su brazo a la altura de la cintura de la morena al mismo tiempo que acurrucaba su cabeza sobre su pecho- "no puede ser mas perfecta"-pensó Rachel -. Se quedo dormida así, con sus labios sobre los hermosos cabellos rubios de la que ahora, aunque confundida, ya no era su amiga, sino mas que ello, mucho más.

**QUINN:** buenos días estrellita –se acercó para plantarle un beso en la frente-

**RACHEL**: -sonrió, tan amable gesto- ¿Cómo te sientes?

**QUINN:** pues tan solo de verte a mi lado, ya mucho mejor

**RACHEL:** ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –arrugo los ojos pues pequeño rayo de luz ya se colaba tras la ventana al fondo de la habitación-

** QUINN:** mientras no sea de geometría analítica –se rio mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Rachel – pregúntame lo que tu quieras

**RACHEL**: ¿Cómo fue el accidente? - su cara daba una impresión de preocupación –

**QUINN:** "si le digo, este mágico cuento acabara antes de empezar, y ni siquiera estoy tan segura de lo que paso, el y yo, no jamás podría haber pasado algo"-se me hacia tarde y no mire un cruce, segundos después estaba en una ambulancia-

Su reparación se agito y su cara torno a desesperación al recordar que la noche anterior después de muchas copas, se quedo en la casa de Finn perdió la conciencia y solo él podría decirle que paso…

La escuela no me permite estar tanto tiempo aquí, actualizare los días _viernes, sábado y domingo. _

Bueno aquí el tercer capitulo espero les guste, espero sus comentarios

_Gracias_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la escena, tras ello Hiram y Judy ingresaron a la habitación, Rachel ya se encontraba en el sillón tras un rápido movimiento, puesto que no querían que sus papás las vieran en tan comprometedora posición.

**JUDY:** hija, ¿Cómo t sientes?-decía mientras se acercaba a su hija para darle un beso en la mejilla-

**QUINN**: la herida aun me duele y las costillas me molestan, pero mucho mejor que ayer mamá

**HIRAM:** esperemos te recuperes pronto, vamos hija, dejemos a las Fabray conversar a solas

**RACHEL:** bueno Quinn, me iré a bañar y regresare en la tarde – se acercó susurrándole al odio para que nadie mas pudiera escuchar lo que iba a decir- te quiero ojitos

Aunque jamás le gusto aceptarlo Rachel amaba los ojos de Quinn, la mirada que le daba, esos ojos tan llenos de tensión, la morena pensaban que eran de odio, pero con tantos sucesos se dio cuenta que eran en realidad de amor contenido porque apenas asta ayer la rubia se decidió a decírselo aunque Rachel pensaba que aun no podía hacerlo pues seguía bastante confundida.

Los Berry se retiraron de la habitación y se dirigieron a su casa, al llegar Leroy y Finn la esperaban en la sala

**RACHEL:** "demonios" –pensó- hola Finn- el chico se acercó a besarla pero ella volteo la cara, así que solo atino a darle un beso en la mejilla

**FINN**: -algo extrañado por la reacción anterior- ¿Cómo estas amor?, a todos nos impacto lo de Quinn, pero pudiste a verme dicho antes de dejarme vestido y alborotado

La estrella del grupo coral, había olvidado por completo el hecho de que abandono el registro civil sin dar explicaciones

**RACHEL:** perdóname-"como no salir corriendo, si mis ojitos lindos estaba grave" pensó "¿mis ojitos lindos? ¡Que estas diciendo Rachel! "Se reprimió a si misma por lo anterior que cruzo su mente –

** LEROY**: Bueno los dejamos para que hablen –tomo del brazo a Hiram y lo retiro de la sala-

**FINN**: cuéntame ¿cómo esta? –Trato de poner cara de preocupado, pero se notaba el sarcasmo en sus palabras-

**RACHEL:** ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto al notar la molestia en el tono de su aun prometido-

**FINN:** claro, porque no habría de estarlo-su cara resaltaba una felicidad fingida- de todas maneras, fue solo un contratiempo

**RACHEL:** respecto a eso… -hizo una pausa la cual hizo que Hudson reaccionara saltando de su asiento- no creo prudente casarnos en este momento

**FINN:** -el chico exploto ante tal comentario - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿te lo dijo verdad?! Ella es una…

**RACHEL:** cálmate Finn –lo interrumpió, no dejaría que insultara a su amada- ¿Qué me tenia que decir?-aunque sospecho que era lo de su amor por ella tenia que corroborarlo-

**FINN**: ¡no le creas nada mi amor! Esta celosa esta inventando cosas –su cara estaba roja, estaba muy exaltado, un poco de saliva acompañaba sus palabras –

**RACHEL:** ¡Hudson ya! ¿¡Que me tenia que decir!?-Rachel tenía miedo que supiera que Quinn la amaba pues aun no quería enfrentar tan intensa realidad-

**LEROY:** ¡pero que son esos gritos! –Interrumpió bruscamente entrando a la sala-

**RACHEL**: discúlpame papá –ya estaba un poco mas calmada-

El celular de Finn sonó con un tono breve el cual el atendió casi de inmediato ya que era el sonido designado al número de Quinn, era un mensaje al abrirlo este contenía lo siguiente: tenemos que hablar ven por favor. Finn tenia cara de muerto, todo pálido Leroy lo tomo del brazo

**LEROY:** ¿estas bien hijo?

**FINN:** si, si señor no se preocupe –guardo su celular rápidamente-

**RACHEL**: ¿estas seguro Finn? –Estaba extrañada pues su cambio de humor fue bruco-

**FINN:** claro, será mejor que hablemos en otro momento, estamos muy alterados –le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla puesto que otra vez Rachel movió el rostro para que no cumpliera su primer destino-

**RACHEL**: si eso quieres hablaremos después –sonrió, la cara de Finn cuando se preocupa siempre le había parecido muy tierna-

El chico Hudson salió rápidamente de la casa de los Berry y se dirigió al hospital a ver a Quinn, con un poco de trabajo, dio con la habitación en la que se encontraba la rubia, al abrir la puerta, Judy ya no estaba hay así que se acercó a un costado de la cama

**FINN:** ¿se lo dijiste?...

Actualizare los días _viernes, sábado y domingo._

Bueno les dejo el cuarto capitulo espero les guste, espero sus comentarios

_Gracias_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**QUINN: **¿qué es lo que le tenia que decir? ¡Ah! Si si… –su tono de molestia aumentaba en cuando pronunciaba palabra- ¿Qué eres un infiel?

**FINN:** cállate Fabray –su sangre hervía de enojo-

**QUINN: **dime Hudson –se trataba de parar de la cama, quitándose los aparatos que aun tenia conectada- se los dices tú, o se lo digo yo

**FINN:** tu también tienes mucho que perder –dijo amenazante –

**QUINN:** ¿yo? Jajajaja no me hagas reír Finn- estaba ya de pie-

**FINN:** ni a ti ni a mi nos conviene Fabray –trataba de calmarse- dejemos las cosas así

**QUINN:** estabas a punto de casarte con ella, creo que a ti, te ira peor

**FINN:** ¿quieres arriesgarte? –La tomo fuertemente del brazo-

Mientras tanto en la casa Berry…

**HIRAM:** ¿como te fue en la noche?

**RACHEL:** -sonrojada pues su mente divago en la posición en la que durmieron- bien papá un poco cansada

**HIRAM:** escuche decir que regresarías en la tarde –servía un plato de fruta y un vaso leche-

**RACHEL: **si, ya bañe –tenia una sonrisa incontrolable por volver a ver a Quinn-

**HIRAM:** come esto –le entrego el plato- y ya te puedes ir

**RACHEL:** gracias papá

**LEROY:** ¿como que estas muy feliz para haber discutido así con Finn no crees? –Rozo su cabello-

**HIRAM:** es cierto, tienes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**RACHEL:** aah es que –estaba muy nerviosa- me alegra ver a Quinn mejor

**HIRAM:** ¡mira Leroy! Quien la viera feliz, por Quinn –decía con tono burlón, a lo que Rachel solo rodo los ojos-

**RACHEL:** ¡bueno ya! Iré por un suéter y me voy

Se despidió de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno los cuales seguían extrañados por tanta felicidad que emanaba la sonrisa de su hija.

"¿me gusta?, ¡no no no no! Fue solo un beso… pero que beso"- pensaba mientras conducía hacia el hospital-"sus ojos, dios sus ojos, ese par de luceros, tan hermosos, incomparables a ninguno" –se paro en un semáforo, lo que dio tiempo a mirar de re ojo al espejo y empezó a recordar- "sus labios, los míos, unidos en perfección" –durante aquel único beso que se han dado pasaron frente a sus ojos un desfile de imágenes de ellas dos juntas, tomando un helado, yendo al parque de la mano, viendo un entrenamiento de las cheerios, y mirando a Quinn en la primera fila con un ramo de rosas esperando salir a Rachel de alguna obra de Broadway, todo eso y un sinfín de fuegos artificiales pasaron por su mente en los escasos segundos que duraron sus labios juntos .El clac son de el auto de atrás disperso la perfecta vida que soñaba con Quinn, y esta siguió su camino.

En el hospital…

**QUINN:** suéltame idiota –jalo su brazo con tal fuerza que sangro de las pequeñas cortaditas que aun tenia-

**FINN:** Quizá se enoje, pero me ama y me perdonara, pero a ti –decía burlándose- que asco le vas a dar.

**QUINN:** asta crees que te perdonaría algo así –decía sobando sus pequeñas heridas –

**FINN:** quizá si, quizá no –se acero más a la señorita de ojos azules- a ti ni siquiera te querrá mirar

**QUINN:** -reía muy divertida- ¡que ciego estas!

**FINN:** la ciega eres tu, que no te das cuenta que ni siquiera te creerá

**QUINN:** yo no se lo diré, se lo confesaras tu –nuevamente la cara de Quinn denotaba enojo al recordar aquello que paso antes de que perdiera la memoria –

**FINN: ¡**si claro! –Decía en tono burlón- se lo diré cuando tu se lo digas

**QUINN:** ¡ya esta! –tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¡yo se lo dije!

**FINN:** -su cara paso a un tono pálido de la impresión y nuevamente regreso a ese rojo intenso del enojo al escuchar esas palabras- ¿Qué hiciste que?

**QUINN:** se lo dije –se burlaba de el- y sabes que… también me quiere

**FINN:** ¡cállate maldita! –Dio un par de pasos hacia Quinn- ¡eso no es cierto! – sus ojos parecía saltar de su lugar y su sangre hervía bajo la piel

**QUINN:** valla que si, -su voz torno a un enojo sorpresivo- se merece a alguien mejor que tu

**FINN:** ¡a claro! ¿Y esa eres tu, no? –sus dientes rechinaban de a frustración –

**QUINN:** ¡por lo menos aria asta lo imposible por ello! –retrocedió un paso pues la actitud de Hudson le empezaba a dar miedo

**FINN:** ella no te quiere, jamás lo va a hacer –su voz se hizo mas gruesa y profunda con lo dicho-

**QUINN:** ¿estas seguro? –Arqueo una ceja-

**FINN:** ¿Qué hiciste? –la tomo de los hombros tremenda mente desesperado-

**QUINN**: lo que tu con Santana si no mal recuerdo –sonrió coqueta mente- me deje llevar -guiño el ojo-

En el cuarto al mismo tiempo se oyeron dos diferentes sonidos, la puerta abriéndose dejando entrar a Rachel que se quedo impactada al ver efectuándose el segundo ruido, una bofetada impactante contra el rostro aun herido de Quinn que la coloco en el piso aturdida...

..

¡Gracias por comentar! disfruten el 5 capitulo, nos leemos el viernes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**RACHEL:** ¡Quinn! – Grito desesperada la morena que rápidamente se posiciono a lado de la inconsciente rubia que yacía sobre el piso a lado de la cama-

La cara de Finn estaba inmóvil, no podía creer lo que había hecho

**RACHEL:** ¡lárgate! Lárgate idiota ¡largo! –le exigió a el muchacho que no se podía mover aun- ¡reacciona mi cielo!- la tomo de los hombros-¡Quinn! Quinn amor reacciona –se le empezaron a salir las lagrimas a ver sin respuesta a su amada- ¡mi cielo! Dime algo por favor, por favor amor reacciona-empezaba a entrar en histeria pues un pequeño hilo de sangre se asomaba de una no tan prolongada herida que se causo Quinn a pegar con la cama mientras caía-

**FINN**: ¡ayuda por favor ayuda! –Grito Hudson hacia la puerta al ver la sangre correr por el piso-

**RACHEL:** ¡mi amor no me dejes despierta! –Decía mientras besada su frente desesperadamente- ¡ayúdenme! ¡Alguien por favor enfermeros! –su llanto iba en aumento y sus respiraciones entrecortadas daban la impresión de que podría desmayarse –¡cielo despierta! ¡Por favor amor!

**FINN:** ¡ayúdenme! –salió y grito al pasillo

**ENFERMERA:** ¿que a pasado? -Se dirigió hacia Quinn tomado su cabeza

**RACHEL:** ¡se a pegado con la cama! ¡Ayúdela! ¡Por favor señorita ayúdela! –su voz apenas si salía de su boca, su llanto le impedía respirar bien-

**ENFERMERO**: ¡salgan, salgan de aquí! -Tomo del brazo a Finn-

**FINN**: vamos Rach deja que la atiendan

Apenas si alcanzo a rosar el brazo de la morena cuando esta le metió una violenta cachetada al rostro de Hudson

**RACHEL:** ¡lárgate! ¡No te quiero volver a ver! –golpeo de todas las maneras posibles al muchacho el cual solo trataba de contener sus manos-

**ENFERMERO:** ¡retírense! -dijo firmemente-

Los enfermeros cargaron a la rubia hacia la cama mientras Finn se iba y tras el Rachel que saliendo del cuarto le siguió golpeando

**RACHEL:** ¡eres un imbécil! –le metió dos cachetadas mas- ¡maldito cavernícola idiota!-le con la rodilla en la entre pierna –

**FINN:** ¡por favor amor espera! – Alcanzo a detener su mano que mas que cachetada tenia forma de puño-

**RACHEL:** ¿amor? –dijo soltándose de sus manos- ¡no me vuelvas a decir así estúpido!

**FINN:** no me insultes ¡que también tengo muchas cosas que reclamarte! -su cara torno a rojo cuando recordó el porque le pego a la rubia-

**RACHEL:** ¡ni hables idiota! Como pudiste –le dio un cuarto golpe pero esta vez fue un directo puñetazo a su boca-

**BRITT:** ¡eres un tonto! –entro de la nada la cheerio dándole golpes apenas atinados al pecho de Hudson

**SANTANA:** así que, ya te enteraste hobbit –decía una avergonzada latina que llegaba atrás de Britt-

**RACHEL:** ¿que demonios? –su cara denotaba cierto descontento por haberse metido en su "pequeña discusión" –

**BRITT:** eres un moustro –seguia golpeando el pecho de Finn-

**FINN:** ¡las dos! ¡Largo! –Boto hacia atrás a la rubia-

**SANTANA:** ¡no le pongas un dedo encima a mi novia! –le dio una cachetada con mas fuerza que todas alas que le dio Rachel-

**ENFERMERA**: ¡o se calma o llamo a seguridad! –se puso en medio de todos los estudiantes de la William McKinley–

**SANTANA:** ¡al único que tiene que sacar, es a esta escoria! –Empujo al chico-

**ENFERMERO:** sal por favor hijo –tomo el brazo de Hudson-

**FINN:** se soltó del enfermero-¡eso no decías ayer Santana! –decía burlándose de Britt que ya empezaba a llorar-

Santana se volvió a ir encima pero Hudson se hizo para atrás

**SANTANA:** ¡baby perdóname! Estaba ebria lo juro –tomo de las manos a britt-

**BRITT:** ni yo ni lord tubbington te queremos volver a ver –salió corriendo tras estas palabras-

**RACHEL:** ¿que le hiciste? –decia extrañada-

**SANTANA:** ¿no por ello lo estabas golpeando? –se hizo para atrás contra la pared sin dejar de ver la puerta por la que salió su amada-

**RACHEL:** ese imbécil golpeo a Quinn –le dio con su mano a la pared al recordarlo-

**SANTANA:** ¿que hizo que? –se puso de pie al escucharlo-

**RACHEL:** ¡no se que paso! Supongo que se entero de... –llevo sus manos a su cabeza-

**SANTANA:** ya sabe que te ama –abrió los ojos como plato al enterarse-

**RACHEL:** ¿tu lo sabias?

**SANTANA:** es mi mejor amiga Berry, me lo conto en cuanto le empezaste a gustar

Rachel se sonrojo

**SANTANA**: y mira que no es nada agradable, escuchar "canta tan hermoso", "que suéteres, se le ven tan bien", "mira como sonríe" –decía en tono un poco burlón la latina-

**RACHEL:** - bajo la cabeza pues sus mejillas estaban mas que rojas, pero al instante la levanto intrigada –ya todo esto, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Finn?

**SANTANA:** mira Berry… -apretó los ojos y comenzó a contarle- el día antes de que te casaras, Finn y puck se fueron a un antro a tomar y festejar su ultima noche de soltero en el cual yo y britt también estábamos, al verlos nos juntamos con ellos y comenzamos a tomar, puck se perdió entre varias mujeres del mismo lugar y mi baby e fue a casa corriendo porque lord tubbington se enfermo…

Hizo una pausa la cual Rachel reprimió exigiendo que siguiera

**SANTANA:**-trago saliva- yo estaba muy ebria, y él se acercó demasiado, trato de besarme y me quite, pero el alcohol, las luces y mas me hicieron ceder…

Rachel tapo con sus manos su cara

**SANTANA:** te juro que solo fue un beso, por que inmediatamente pensé en Britt y lo empuje, voltee y estaba Q hay

Rachel alzo rápidamente la mirada

**RACHEL:** ¿que estaba haciendo hay?

**SANTANA**: nos dijo que quería estar sola por la tarde y no supe de ella asta que la vi parada junto a nosotros completamente ebria

**RACHEL**: ¡estaba ebria!, ¡que le pasa! –dijo exaltada-

**SANTANA:** te casarías al siguiente día, que querías que hiciera, pobre Q

**RACHEL:** ¿el te beso a ti cierto? –Pregunto un poco enojada-

** SANTANA:** si, lo juro y lo quite, me fui corriendo de hay a buscar a Britt, me sentí muy mal con lo que hice

**RACHEL:** ¿mi niña se quedo con Hudson?

**SANTANA:**¿ te molesta que se allá quedado con ella y no que te peinara un día antes de tu boda?… -la veía extrañada- ¿acaso tu también…?

**RACHEL:** ¿Qué paso después? –la interrumpió-

**SANTANA:** se quedaron hay gritándose y no se, yo me fui

**RACHEL**: -le dio un gran abrazo- ¡gracias! En verdad ¡gracias! No sabes como me ayudaste

**SANTANA:** si te funciona no Berry –le dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza- te peino conmigo

**RACHEL**: si lo entiendo –en su rostro habitaba una inmensa paz denotada con una sonrisa-

**ENFERMERO:** ¿familiares de Quinn Fabray?

**RACHEL:** si yo –alzo su mano- soy su novia.

Solo una persona noto en el capitulo anterior que el peine fue Santana pero aun no se sabe que paso con Quinn

Bueno disfruten el capitulo, gracias por comentar, nos leemos mañana

_Gracias_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Después de lo que dijo la morena, Santana se quedo con la boca abierta pero el enfermero continuo.

**ENFERMERO: **bueno pues, pase… el doctor esta en la habitación

**RACHEL: **¿cómo esta? –Dijo acercándose a la cama- ¿esta dormida? –Se preocupo al ver aun sin reacción a la rubia-

**DOCTOR:** pues a decir verdad, me gustaría preguntarle primero a usted como es que ahora tiene dos heridas más –le dijo en tono de acusación-

**RACHEL:** un idiota la lastimo, cayo al suelo –acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Quinn-

**DOCTOR:** le tendré que informar de esto a sus padres –le lanzo una mirada de sospecha –

**RACHEL:** yo misma lo are - su cara torno a rojo cuando recordó el momento en el que fin golpeo a su amada-

**DOCTOR:** bueno, respecto a la salud de la señorita, le tengo malas noticias

**RACHEL:** ¿Qué? –Nótese que su rostro se volvió pálido al escuchar tan frio al doctor-

**DOCTOR: **la condición de la señorita empeoro con el golpe, al despertar empezó a tener convulsiones –de los ojos de Rachel e asomaba una lagrima – la estabilizamos pero aun no sabemos que daño pudo ocasionar esta lesión, solo queda esperar a ver si progresa y solo fue el golpe, o si tuvo daño interno en la parte del inconsciente de donde provino la sangre.

Al oír estas palabras la pequeña lágrima se convirtió en sollozo y este acabo en un llanto amargo. Se acercó a la cama y beso la frente de la rubia que yacía débil adormilada por los medicamentos, el doctor salió de la habitación, y la morena se quedo inmóvil junto a la cama de la persona que sin querer y tan solo con su amor, le abrió los ojos a la clase de monstro que era el hombre con quien ella quería compartir su vida. Berry se asomo a la puerta para hacerle señas a Santana, a quien explico lo que sucedió, el porqué del golpe contra la rubia y lo que le dijo el doctor.

Minutos después la ex novia de Britt salió a conseguir café pues ya eran cerca de las 8:00 pm y Rachel entro de nuevo al cuarto de la princesa de ojos verdes. Las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa, de un lado sus sentimientos encontrados entre amor y odio hacia el joven y por otro, todo ese miedo a sentir algo nuevo, a sentir amor, amor por alguien igual a ella y al mismo tiempo tan diferente, era una señorita por quien suspiraba y eso aunque por sus padres no le parecía nada del otro mundo, vivirlo en carne propia era algo sumamente diferente, sumamente aterrador.

Un golpe en la puerta saco a la señorita Berry de sus pensamientos…

**JUDY FABRAY: **Rachel que es lo que a pasado –exclamo exaltada – ¿como paso esto?

De inmediato entraron Leroy e Hiram seguidos de Santana

**HIRAM:** calme señora Fabray no me parece el lugar para dialogarlo, porque no vamos afuera

**JUDY FABRAY: ¡**mi hija tiene otro vendaje y me han dicho que ha empeorado! –volteo bruscamente hacia el padre de Rachel-

**SANTANA :** señora, Q esta delicada y tanto grito la pondrá peor por favor salgamos

**HIRAM:** en el pasillo le explicaremos lo que aconteció mientras usted no estuvo

Tras Leroy, salió Santana y Judy, Hiram se quedo en la habitación con su hija, al cerrar la puerta le dio un gran abrazo al cual la morena sin responder a el, solo soltó a llorar…

**HIRAM:** es raro, lo se –le dio coloco un beso en la frente-

**RACHEL:** papá… yo –esta vez correspondió al abrazo, apretándolo contra ella-

**HIRAM:** lo se, Santana nos puso al tanto de lo que paso, tranquila, -la soltó para posicionarla cara a cara con el -por el momento Leroy le dirá a la señora Fabray lo indispensable.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente

**RACHEL:** no se ven perfecta aun con tantas heridas –se puso roja, pero tenia que confirmar si Santana le hacia contado lo de su amor-

**HIRAM:** ay el amor el amor… -se sentó en el sillón sonriente al ver a su hija contemplar con tanto brillo denotado en su mirar-

**RACHEL:** no se lo que siento papá –tomo un mechón del cabello de Q y lo acomodo hacia atrás-

**HIRAM:** dime una sola cosa que no te guste de ella… - dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro-

**RACHEL:** no me gusta que sea tan mala, pero es una pantalla para su amable corazón… no me gusto que le dio a mi "madre" su bebe, aunque su vida tenia que continuar… no me gusta que tome alcohol o fume, pero se ve muy sexy – río en silencio- no me gusta que sea tan, tan, ella… porque me obliga a amarla

Hiram se levanto y coloco sus manos sosteniendo las de su hija manteniedola de frente.

**HIRAM: **Rachel… tu sabes lo que sientes, es solo que el miedo, te impide verlo –tapo sus ojos con sus propias manos- quiero que la imagines su físico, su interior, todo su ser… ahora repítete la respuesta que me dijiste, lo sexy y su amable corazón –los dos sonrieron-

**RACHEL:** ella no es perfecta, pero la amo –dijo en forma de susurro, al mismo tiempo que su padre le quitaba las manos de los ojos-

**HIRAM:** exacto, amar… es encontrar en los defectos la perfección de un ser –soltó las manos de su hija y dirigió las suyas sosteniendo sus mejillas, acercándola un poco hacia su rostro- no tengas miedo, que nosotros, estaremos contigo.

De los ojos de la morena, broto una lagrima se dirigió lento rondando sus rosadas mejillas asta hacer una curva sobre el pliegue de su rostro donde se alejaba una sonrisa, la sonrisa mas pura, mas bella, una sonrisa de paz.

.

.

.

.

.

Antes que cualquier cosa **perdón, **sé que no he actualizado perdonen, es que fue semana de exámenes y entrega de trabajos, estuve muy atareada, espero sigan la historia aunque haya tenido tanto tiempo sin retomar el capitulo, mis mas sinceras disculpas y espero ya tener mas tiempo para actualizar, les dejo mi pag de Facebook si quieren unirse pages/HBB/411182928946559 y mi twitter /HarumiBeristain

Actualizare viernes sábado y domingo como antes, espero sus comentarios

**_Gracias_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 **

Las horas se hacen eternas, casi agonizantes para la señorita Berry, se le a mandado a descansar mientras Judy cuida de su hija, pero como descansar tan lejos de su amada y aun mas, sabiendo que se encuentra grave. Esta es la tercera vez que voltea hacia el reloj-despertador en el buro a un costado de la cama, la hora marcada son apenas 5 minutos más que la anterior. Cierra los ojos pensando en que si duerme quizá la noche se haga mas corta, pero no logra apartar de su cabeza todo lo que a pasado, desde aquel primer beso con Quinn no a dejado de soñarla, de imaginar el rose de sus labios y el color de sus ojos, el brillo al separarse, la emoción al verse, la alegría de sus rostros. Se concentra un poco mas en poder dormir, sabe que el día siguiente será largo, pesado, esperar la reacción de la dueña de sus suspiros será una encarnante agonía, su salud no había mejorado hasta la hora en que partieron los Berry a casa, y los doctores no podrían analizarla asta que despertase.

Exactas las 6:00 am sonó aquel despertador, Rachel se alisto tan pronto como pudo, y antes de que sus padres pudieran decirle algo ya había tomado un yogurth del refrigerador encaminada ya hacia la puerta.

6:49 am, la hora marcada en el reloj de pared en la habitación de la rubia, su madre en el sillón recostada, abrigada con escasas cobijas, hasta que un pequeño murmullo la despertó

**QUINN:** Raaaaachs –dijo débil, susurrando- Raaaachsss am…

**JUDY:** hija –la interrumpió para su suerte-¡hija, hija! –Empezó a gritar emocionada- doctor, doctor venga rápido doctor

**DOCTOR:** salga de la habitación por favor- empezó a revisar sus pupilas –salga le tengo que hacer un chequeo general-

**JUDY:** si si si!, -tomo su bolso del sillón donde paso la noche- estaré afuera te amo Quinn

Al salir choco de frente con Rachel que se preocupo al ver tan emocionada a la señora Fabray

**RACHEL:** esta todo bien –dijo tomado el equilibro arrebatado por el choque –

**JUDY:** ¡ya despertó! –se mostraba extasiada l decir estas palabras-

**RACHEL:** ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué dijeron? –era incontrolable la sonrisa que le provoco escuchar eso-

**JUDY:** la están revisando, me sacaron de la habitación por eso –puso una sonrisa chueca-

**RACHEL:** bueno pues, ni modo a esperar –amas se sentaron en las sillas que se encontraban en el pasillo-

**JUDY**: llamare a su padre por teléfono, por favor si avísame cuando salga el doctor –tomo su bolso del suelo y se dirigió a la cafeteria-

Mientras tanto un par de rubios se acercaban desde el fondo

**BRITT:** ola Rach –la rubia no se veía muy bien tenia restos de helado a los costados de su boca-

**RACHEL:** Britt ¿Cómo estas? –Decía un poco angustiada puesto que sabia que con la traición de Hudson también se vio perjudicada ella-

**SAM:** ¡no la ves! Se deprime a todo estilo norteamericano –bromeaba diciéndolo, y al mismo tiempo limpiaba los restos de cookies and cream de su boca-

**RACHEL**: rio con la ocurrencia del rubio –ola sam – le dio un abrazo no muy sincero

A Rachel le daban celos de que Sam se presento a ver a Quinn pero no podía decir nada, aunque mucho lo quisiera la señorita Fabray y ella aun no eran nada, además pensó que siendo sus amigos era obvio que en algún momento fueran a visitarla

**SAM:** ¿cómo esta? –se sentó alado de la morena-

**RACHEL:** ya despertó –una sonrisa se escapo de su boca -pero la están revisando, para verificar que no hayan daños - trago saliva del siquiera pensar que Finn le pudiera haber lastimado demasiado a su amada –

Los tres esperaban que el doctor saliera de la habitación con noticias, a Rachel se le hacían interminables los minutos y al parecer igual a Sam aunque Britt estaba muy divertida con un estetoscopio de juego que encontró en la sección de pediatría al que después se le unió el rubio. Pasada ya mas de una hora entre el ajetreo de entrada y salida de enfermeros del cuarto de Q, al fin salió el doctor para lo cual la señora Fabray también se encontraba ya.

**DOCTOR:** la señorita fabray –hizo una pausa causando expectativa entre los presentes- tiene una herida lacerante en la parte anterior al cráneo en la cual el derrama…- se vio interrumpido por Britt

**BRITT:** ¿que fue lo que dijo? –la rubia de verdad se encontraba confundida- a lo cual el doctor sonrió divertido

**DOCTOR:** tiene una cortada en la nuca y bueno… -bajo un poco la mirada- lamento decirles que…

Rachel empezó a hiperventilar no podría soportar que algo malo le pasara a su niña

**DOCTOR:** tendrá fueres jaquecas y una cicatriz –sonrio –de hay en fuera no tubo mas daño

Todos respiraron fuerte al oír eso ultimo, Sam se toco el pecho resoplando fuerte a lo que Rach le lanzo una mirada asesina.

**DOCTOR:** aunque pediré una tomografía –volteo a ver a Britt esperando su reacción – para ver si no hay fluidos en los ventrículos o hinchazón.

**JUDY:** ¿no habrá daños, secuelas o algo? –su cara se veía aliviada-

**DOCTOR:** no, aun esperemos la tomografía pero yo la veo muy bien –sonrió – antes de los nuevos golpes daríamos a su hija de alta ayer, asique hoy solo se quedara a observación en la noche y si mañana se encuentra igual de bien, se podrá ir.

**JUDY:** y ¿Cuándo le aran ese estudio? ¿ya la puedo entrar a ver? –estaba impaciente-

**DOCTOR:** en un par de días, y si claro, -sonrió pícaro al voltear a ver a la morena, al parecer lo que le dijo al enfermero de que ella era su novia, ya era chisme local- aunque a estado insistiendo por ver a una tal… Rachel

La morena se sonrojo y solo agacho la cabeza mientras el doctor se retiraba.

**JUDY:** la entrare a ver –tomo el brazo de la morena – y después la cuidas tu por favor, es que tengo que recoger a Frannie en el aeropuerto, quiso venir a ver como estaba su hermanita.

**RACHEL:** ¡claro! –se entristeció de no poder entrar a verla de inmediato pero le pareció perfecto poder quedarse después a solas con ella –

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos cuando máximo salió Judy de la habitación, se despidió de todos y dio paso a que entraran los 3. Al entrar Rachel se mordió el labio cuando cruzo la mirada de la Q y esta solo alzo la ceja coqueta.

**BRITT:** Quinnie –corrio a abrazarla- dime que no morirás –hizo pucheros-

**SAM:** Britt no digas eso –le coloco un beso en la mejilla a la rubia-

La morena tan enojada por ese beso, no escucho el timbrar de su celular

**QUINN:** rach ¡tu celular! –se extraño por la cara de la diva pero le dio ternura que se hubiera puesto celosa-

Rachel salió a contestar y al cabo de unos minutos entro de nuevo para lo cual ambos ya se despedían de su amada, los ojos de la diva parecían rojos, "quizá lloro" pensó Q. Al cerrar la puerta, la diva se abalanzo contra su niña…

**RACHEL:** no sabes cuanto me preocupaste –la empezó a llenar de besos en las mejillas-pensé que no volveríamos a hablar –se le salió una lagrima-

**QUINN:** regresaría de la muerte por estar contigo cosita –se le salió lo tierno al ver tan cariñosa a la morena-

**RACHEL:** no quiero volver a separarme ni un minuto de ti… -lady se sentó sobre la cama viendo directamente a los ojos a Rach -

**QUINN**: eso significa que…

Rachel la tomo por la cintura a lo que Q apoyo sus manos sobre su cadera

**RACHEL**: solo tienes que pedirlo –se acercó mas a su rostro dejando apenas escasos centímetros de separación entre sus labios-

**QUINN:** Rachel Barbra Berry –apoyo su frene contra la de ella- ¿quieres ser mi novia? –apreto los labio mientras se sonrojaba-

Rachel no pudo articular palabra y solo atino a acortar la distancia que las separaba, entregándose a un beso profundo y tierno.

* * *

Gracias por seguir esta historia, les dejo el cap 8, nos leemos mañana vale

Actualizare viernes sábado y domingo, espero sus comentarios

**_Gracias_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Habían pasado apenas 5 segundos cuando sus labios se separaron, quedando entre miradas cálidas…

"¿me amara?, ¿ya habrá olvidado a Hudson?, es que sentí tan sincero ese beso,¿ sabrá por que tengo estas heridas o se lo habrán ocultado?, dios que hermosos ojos tiene y su labios son tan tiernos , besa con tanta delicadeza, con tanto cuidado, ni el mejor de mis sueños me pude haber imaginado estar así con ella, "

**QUINN:** Rach –la sonrisa tierna con la que respondió a su nombre hizo a Quinn callar un momento, suspiro y continuo diciendo pero esta vez con un poco mas de serenidad – ¿sabes porque tengo estas heridas? –no quería presionarla pero tenia que saber si aun seguía creyendo que Hudson era un buen chico-

**RACHEL:** si, espera amor… ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? –acaricio preocupada la mejilla de su ahora novia-

**QUINN:** ¿amor? –Repitió juguetona lo que había dicho la morena- me extrañaste tanto estos días que ya me dices… ¿amor?

**RACHEL:** -hizo un falso puchero – a, vale ya no te digo nada Fabray, juum –se dio la vuelta aunque a espaldas estaba tratando de ocultar su sonrisa-

**QUINN:** ¡no!, cálmate amor –sabia que Rach no se había enojado pero exagero la situación para aprovechar-

**RACH:** ¡no ya déjame! –Cruzo los brazos mientras seguía de espaldas-

**QUINN:** amor… -la morena se sonrojo con esto cuando Q la rodeo con sus manos por la cintura-te adoro- susurro en su oreja.

En ese momento Rachel volteo, y se colgó de su cuello dándole otro beso, pero esta vez después de separarse se quedaron mirando, había escasos milímetros de separación y volvieron a besarse primero lento, sus labios apenas se rosaban, poco a poco Q empezó abrir la boca y empujo un poco su lengua a la boca de la morena esta por inercia le accedió la entrada, ese beso que empezó como algo clásico y lento, se convirtió en un apasionado juego de lenguas, ninguna dominaba, las dos se acoplaban perfecto a la otra, se separaron para respirar pero en ese momento Rachel apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn…

**RACHEL:** espera… -le dio un beso en la mejilla-

**QUINN:** ¿que paso? –se quedo un poco desconcertada por la actitud de su novia –

**RACHEL:** me preocupas… -la miro directo a los ojos- no recuerdas que paso… ¿o porque lo preguntas?

**QUINN:** yo recuerdo que paso… Finn –agacho la mirada-

**RACHEL:** no puedo creer lo que hizo ese idiota –la abrazo fuerte pero al tiempo con cuidado para no tocar la herida de su cabeza-

**QUINN:** Rach… te tengo que confesar algo…

**RACHEL:** sé que estuviste ese día donde estaba el –la interrumpió – no debiste amor, perdóname por orillarte a eso, se que te embriagaste

**QUINN: **- soltó a llorar cuando escucho esas últimas palabras de Rach- amor yo…

**RACHEL:** ¿que paso después? –Cubrió sus manos con la suyas- Quinn…

**QUINN:** -paro de llorar mientras subía la mirada- ¿crees que te falle? –su tono era agresivo,estaba empezando a molestarse -¿crees que hice algo malo con el? – grito-

**RACHEL:** Santana me dijo que te quedaste con el, y sé que estabas ebria… -la miro un poco furiosa-

**QUINN:** ¿que?, ¿crees que lo bese?, -grito mas fuerte-¿crees que me acosté con el? –se separo bruscamente de Rach –

**RACHEL:** ¡estabas ebria! –exclamó furiosa-

**QUINN:** ¡yo no te aria eso! –sus ojos saltaban de furia- ¡yo no soy como el! –apretó los puños-

**RACHEL:** alcoholizada no seria la primera vez que haces algo así –le grito quedando cara a cara-

Quinn sintió inmensas ganas de pegarle, como pudo dudar de su amor, como pudo poner en tela de juicio todo lo que sentía por ella pensó, pero no puto mover ni un pelo, el dolor que le provocaba la desconfianza de la morena la paralizo, sintió como un gran apretón estruendoso y la vez en silencio rompía su corazón, sus ojos se cristalizaron estaba a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo, no permitiría que Rach la viera llorar por ella, no después de como dudo siquiera el hecho de poder aun estando ebria fallarle de esa magnitud, apretó los ojos…

**QUINN:** ¡lárgate! –Señalo violentamente la puerta con su mano mientras se alejaba de la diva-

**RACHEL:** -ya un poco mas calmada al darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras y lo dura que fue- Quinn yo… -estaba temblando no podía creer como tan bello momento se rompió convirtiéndose en el adiós convencido de las ultimas palabras de Q-

**QUINN:** ¡lárgate!, ¡no te quiero ver largo!, ¡como pudiste! ¡lárgate!, -la empujo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban –

**RACHEL:** espera no por favor amor…

**QUINN:** ¡como puedes dudar de mi! –no pudo mas, las lagrimas empezaron a rodar entre una extraña mezcla de dolor y rabia-¡lárgate ya!

Rachel salio de la habitación, pero apenas cerro la puerta las dos se tiraron atravez de ella una de cada lado de ese largo rectángulo de madera, una puerta, cerca de 4 cm de grosor, pero miles de kilómetros de distancia, no podían creer como un beso tan lindo acabo en una pelea que parecía no tener solución, ambas lloraron amargamente sobre el piso, a la diva no le importo la gente que pasaba y la miraba desconsolada en el suelo y a la rubia tampoco le importo el dolor de sus heridas que con el frio del mármol se agravaron, estuvieron hay llorando largos minutos, que parecieron horas, las lagrimas rodando sobre las mejillas quemaban pero no se comparaba al dolor interno, a ese vacío que te deja el saber y no saber que pueda pasar.

* * *

Una disculpa nuevamente, ahora si ya tengo vacaciones asi que podre actualizar bien y con tiempo

Perdón y gracias por seguir la historia, espero sus comentarios

_GRACIAS_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

"Toc toc" sonó la puerta, Q estaba sobre la cama, desayunando brócoli y gelatina ayudada por Sam quien le daba pequeños bocados con una cuchara de plástico

**JUDY FABRAY:** ¿puedo pasar? –su tono era suspicaz-

**QUINN:** claro mamá –se estaba riendo pues Sam, por no dejar de ver los ojos de Q llevo el "avioncito de comida" a su cuello y no a su boca-

**JUDY FABRAY:** ¿interrumpo? –los tres rieron-

**SAM**: para nada señora, -estaba sonrojado- yo ya me retiraba

**QUINN:** ¿te vas? –lo tomo del brazo-

**SAM:** lo siento Q, pero algunos si vamos a la escuela –acaricio su mejilla-

Por su estado la ojiverde olvido por completo que no se había presentado a la escuela hace días.

**QUINN:** está bien, gracias por venir -sonrió-

El joven Evans salió al mismo instante que la diva iba a tocar la puerta

**JUDY FABRAY:** Rachel, pasa hija hace dos días que no te veo por aquí.

**RACHEL:** pensé que ya había salido del hospital, -entro, cabizbaja y tímida - pase a su casa pero bueno, ahora estoy aquí.

**JUDY FABRAY:** si, queríamos asegurarnos, pero no te preocupes, hoy sale de aquí.

**RACHEL: **¡que alegría! –se acerco a saludar a Quinn quien respondió fría –

**JUDY FABRAY:** ¿te puedes quedar a cuidarla? –a la diva le brillaron los ojitos al escuchar esas palabras- arreglare lo de su alta

**RACHEL:** por supuesto señora –sonrió- ¡yo la cuido!

Al cerrar la puerta Rachel dejo su mochila en el sillón y se abalanzo con Q

**RACHEL:** ¡por favor, por favor! Escúchame –dijo suplicante- amor, yo jamás quise ofenderte o poner en juicio lo que sientes por mi

Fabray tenía la cara volteada hacia el lado contrario a la diva quien la tenía tomada por la cintura aferrando su rostro al cabello de Q.

**RACHEL:** ¡soy una estúpida! –su voz entrecortada partió el corazón de Q quien se limitó a tragar saliva – confió en ti, te quiero a ti –se sentó sobre la cama-perdóname, te lo suplico, no fue mi intensión, perdóname –su voz era cada vez más sollozante – perdóname –intento ocultar su llanto el cual broto tras esta última palabra, se trasladó al sillón tratando de limpiar las lágrimas.

Berry tenía las manos sobre el rostro, lloraba amargamente, hasta que sintió como cubrían sus manos con una sensación cálida y agradable, era Q bajando sus manos para poder ver su rostro, estaba en cuclillas frente a Rach, con una cara tan tierna, que derramaba miel. Sus miradas se encontraron, Fabray se acercó al punto de con sus mejillas poder rozar las de la diva, por consecuencia Q mojo su rostro con las lágrimas de Berry

**QUINN:** si tú lloras… – la miro directamente a los ojos- son mis lágrimas también –se acercó lo suficiente para posar su nariz en la de Rach-

**RACHEL:** perdóname amor… -bajo la mirada-

**QUINN:** hey –tomo su barbilla y la subió para poner encontrar sus ojos- ¿lo olvidamos?

A Rach se le salieron un par de lágrimas más…

**QUINN:** ¡amor! No dejemos que el grandulón nos arruine la felicidad –ambas sonrieron- yo te quiero y no te fallaría,

**RACHEL:** lo sé -susurro-

Entre miradas cálidas y suaves caricias, llenaron de amor el ambiente, dejando sellada su reconciliación con un beso, las comisuras de los labios de la diva rozaban un costado de la boca de Q cuando se abrió la puerta…

**SAM:** ¡aah! Este… yo solo… yo… -estaba anonadado con lo visto-

**QUINN:** Sam ¿Qué haces aquí? –Inmediatamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas-

La diva estaba entre sorprendida por Sam como celosa por como reacciono Quinn

**SAM:** yo… ya … eh me voy… -salió de la habitación y de inmediato abrió de regreso la puerta- solo venia por esto…-tomo su cartera del sillón y salió rápidamente -

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo, Rach no sabía si reclamarle por como reacciono o salir corriendo tras el para pedirle silencio, la rubia vio la consternación de su novia asi que solo se limitó a abrazarla en silencio.


	11. Bienvenida

**Capitulo 11**

-¡Sorpresa!- grito una rubia al interior de la casa de Q, era Britt. Se observaba la casa llena de globos y un gran letrero de en colores con "BIENVENIDA" escrito alrededor de huellas de gato con los mismos colores. No me atrevería decir que algunas eran café, más bien parecían… bueno todos los integrantes de new direction estaban ahí, todos excepto Sam.

Alborotados, alegres y cantando le dieron a Q un cálido regreso a su casa ya casi hacia dos semanas fuera de allí. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la rubia pregunto

**QUINN**: ¿Sam? El… ¿no lo invitaron? –la morena trato de controlar su cara de enojo pero no pudo-

**PUCK**: ¡dijo que se sentía mal! –Trato de componer las cosas, puesto que Sam no le había dicho exactamente eso –

Sam ya hacía dos días que a nadie le contestaba el teléfono, lo cual se lo confeso Santana cuando la fiesta estaba por terminar, al parecer, pensó Q "le afecto demasiado verme con Rachel".

Pasaron cerca de tres horas de karaoke hasta que todos se retiraron de la casa de la ojiverde, hasta el señor y la señora FABRAY salieron de su casa, pues tenían una reunión de amigos y tardarían en volver.

**RACHEL**: me quieres explicar porque tanta insistencia por Sam –había una rara combinación entre tristeza y enojo en su rostro -

**QUINN**: te ves hermosa cuando te encelas – tomo los cachetes de su morena con dificultad, pues aún tenía vendadas las manos por algunas cortadas-

**RACHEL**: ¡no estoy celosa! –Replico la diva-

**QUINN**: me preocupa es mi amigo, yo le contaría después de lo nuestro, pero se enteró muy repentinamente mi estrellita – la ex capitana de las cheerios de verdad estaba consternada –

**RACHEL:** -muy molesta - no vaya andar de bocón

Quinn volteo los ojos y se dirigió lentamente hacia donde moraba su habitación pues aún le dolía demasiado el cuerpo, la diva la acompaño detrás para no dejarla caer si las muy bien torneadas piernas de su novia la traicionaban por los golpes.

Al llegar a su habitación, Fabray no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, y Rachel de inmediato entendió la escena.

**RACHEL:** Quuiiiiiin- su voz se tornaba ronca- aun estas adolorida- sobo su mejilla izquierda al terminar la frase

**QUINN:** quizá con un poco de amor se me quite – alzo de nuevo su ceja pero esta vez un poco más sexy –

**RACHEL:** llevamos 6 días saliendo –se echó para atrás y remarco- y… ¿ya quieres que lo hagamos?

**QUINN:** noooooo –hizo un sonidito resoplando aire fingiendo ofenderse -te lo quería hacer desde que te conozco –se rozó la comisura de los labios con su lengua y todo el ambiente se tornó tenso –

**RACHEL:** es mejor que me vaya –se acercó dándole un beso en la frente a Q- luego veremos eso

**QUINN:** espera Rach, -la tomo del brazo- ¡no quería ofenderte! –parecía realmente preocupada -

**RACHEL:** llevamos 6 días amor –acomodo el cabello de su novia muy tiernamente – aun no quiero hacerlo- se acercó para susúrrale al oído- y si me quedo… sé que me vencerán las ganas

Le guiño el ojo segundos antes de abandonar la habitación, la rubia solo se quedó ahí, mirando la puerta por donde salió su amada, perdida en pensamiento que sería poco apropiado llamar santos. Su mente ya viajaba por las pantaletas de su estrellita cuando el sonido del celular rompió tan extasiado momento.

**QUINN**: hola,-hizo una pequeña pausa pero al no encontrar respuesta continuo-¿te encuentras bien?

**SAM:** aun no puedo creerlo – estaba agitado-

**QUINN:** ¡chaparro lo siento! –trataba de calmarlo, pero por algún motivo se escuchaba feliz-

**SAM:** teníamos un trato, un pacto gordita, –estaba algo afectado todavía-

**QUINN:** lo sé, lo siento pero es que…

**SAM:** estarías conmigo un poco más, lo prometiste

**QUINN:** la quiero, y ya no podía esperar, se casaría lo siento –trataba de consolarlo-

**SAM**: que voy a hacer sin ti gordita –sonaba triste y desesperado-

**QUINN**: afrontarlo, es el momento del que tanto hablamos…


	12. Caminos

**Capítulo 12 **

_Glee no me pertenece_

**QUINN**: afrontarlo, es el momento del que tanto hablamos…

**SAM: **eso no tiene ningún caso, ningún sentido –su tristeza parecía hacerse más grande -

**QUINN: **chaparroooooo, tienes que ser fuerte –su voz en ese momento fue acompañada por sus ojos directos al suelo, de ambos lados del teléfono la tristeza parecía envolvente –

**SAM: **ya no importa -resoplo- me legro por ti mi gordita…

El rubio corto la llamada, y Q tan solo tubo fuerza para dejarse caer a la cama, dejo notar una sonrisa chueca en su rostro, seria difícil decir si sentía alegría o tristeza, tal vez ambas mezcladas, no sé, ni ella sabía que sentía.

EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG * EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG * EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG * EG-EG-EG-EG-EG

-BRRR BRRRR, BRRR BRRR- el celular de la morena no paraba de vibrar

_Buenos días mi novia hermosa ~_Quinn

Una amplia sonrisa nació del rostro de la morena en cuanto leyó el mensaje de su amada. Tras dejar el celular y acabar sus ejercicios, se dispuso a desayunar pero por más que trataba de esconder su alegría, esa alegría con la que despertó sabiendo que en la escuela pasaría todo el dia con su novia, y que reafirmo aquel mensaje, Leroy la noto diferente.

**LEROY:** te veo muy recuperada –dijo suspicaz-

**RACHEL: **la que se accidento fue Quinn –dijo de inmediato-

**LEROY: **lo decía por Finn peroqué bueno que la sacas a tema –se acercó a su hija-

**RACHEL:** -trago saliva- ah… si, ¿por qué? –De inmediato se puso nerviosa-

**LEROY:** yo sé que tu novia –la diva se sonrojo al escuchar esa palabra- está un poco débil aun, pero sería bueno que habláramos los 4, tu padre yo queremos que sepan que tienen nuestro respaldo y apoyo

**RACHEL: **muchas gracias papá pero no crees que es demasiado pronto -servía leche en un vaso-

**LEROY: **bueno como me contaste que su padre es muy cerrado y que sam las vio besándose –hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre del rubio- pues creo conveniente que tu novia este segura de que para nosotros es más que bienvenida.

**RACHEL:** si tal vez sea bueno, puedo traerla a comer si quieren –sonrió pensativa– peor el ¿viernes si?

**LEROY**: muy bien estrellita, que se recupere un poco más–le dio un beso en la frente antes de que saliera corriendo rumbo a la escuela-

EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG * EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG * EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG * EG-EG-EG-EG-EG

**SANTANA:** así que… -alzo una ceja- ¿qué tal esta Berry?

**QUINN:** que no eh hecho el amor con ella –rio un poco antes de ponerse roja-

**SANTANA:** ¿reflexionas lo que dijiste?-decía burlona-

Q, solo atino a agachar el rostro por pena.

**SANTANA**: ¡tú! –Dijo exagerando- Quinn Fabray, diciendo "hacer el amor" ¡wow! –se hecho a reír muy divertida- cuando lo dejaste de llamar "sexo"

**QUINN:** sabes muy bien que con Rach va enserio –sonrió enamorada-

**SANTANA:** ¡ay! ya, Donde quedo mi tigre salvaje –le tiro una mirada que por poco desnuda a la menor de las Fabray-

**QUINN:** ¡cálmate! –Dijo alargando la "e"- que nunca me lograste domar –arco una ceja mientras se acercaba a la latina-

** BRITT:** ya van a empezar –decía mientras botaba con toda su fuerza, que a decir verdad no era mucha, la puerta de su casillero-

Santana y Quinn, llevaban tan solo una relación de amistad, pero siempre se picaban provocándose, era un juego para las tres muy divertido, me refiero a Britt como la tercera en mención pues también bromeaba con Q pero jamás paso a mayores, puedo decir que había tensión sexual pero la sabían controlar muy bien, tenían mu y claro tanto la latina como la excherrio quien era su otra mitad.

** QUINN:** aun no le das su "reconciliación" –arco su ceja –

**SANTANA:** caya Q, que no me quiere ver ni en pintura –bajo la mirada-

**QUINN:** hey morena de fuego, sonríe –le subió el rostro tomando su barbilla- ella te ama en unas horas si no es que por muchos días lo arreglaran, tú no te estreses.

EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG * EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG * EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG * EG-EG-EG-EG-EG

Resonó la escuela William McKinley con el tono de almuerzo, Rachel iba cabis-baja rumbo a su casillero pues no había visto a su amada en todo el día. Pero al abrir su casillero se dejó caer una nota

_Te espero en el auditorio para desayunar, atte: la persona que más te quiere en el mundo _

La diva sonrió al pensar que Q la estaba esperando y corrió tan deprisa que paso a atropellar a varios alumnos a su paso, entre ellos al señor Hudson, lo cual lo entristeció puesto que ella ni supo a qué bola de grasa pego, llego en cerca de 1 minuto exaltada y segundos antes de entrar se arregló el cabello, se checo el aliento, casi casi se depilo las cejas las piernas y todo lo que podía hacer para verse guapa para su novia.

**QUINN**: más hermosa no puedes estar –dijo tiernamente- entra

Al cruzar la puerta Rachel encontró una colchoneta con roja y una lap, en medio había un traste enorme de Bombones. Todo estaba ambientado estaba cubierto de negro por completo el salón de ensayos, había velas alrededor con lo que iluminaba perfecto el lugar.

**RACHEL:** -sonrojada- asi que desayunaremos… bombones –dijo con un ligero tono de burla-

**QUINN:** y… chocolate –menciono seductora en tanto movía una botella de chocolate líquido de su mano izquierda-

**RACHEL:** ¿qué es esto amor? –Tomo por la cintura a la rubia para darle un beso-

**QUINN: **mira estrellita, gaste dinero en lo de la hospitalización, no quería que Rushel tuviera más cosas que reclamarme como algo monetario y me quede sin fondos** –**estaba apenada – quería llevarte al cine pero a esto es a lo que llego, espero no te moleste

**RACHEL:** estaba conmovida con el gesto de su novia- amooooooor –deposito un pequeño y tierno beso en la punta de la nariz de Q- ¡es perfecto!-

La rubia tomo por la cintura a Rach y la acerco un poco más hacia ella, sus narices se rosaron en un muy tierno beso esquimal. Q aun de la cintura de la su novia la llevo hasta la colchoneta, a decir verdad no creo que hayan visto ni dos minutos de la película cuando Q se abalanzo sobre la diva

**RACHEL:** amooor – decía echándose para atrás –espera

**QUINN**: shhhhh –un bombón lleno de chocolate hizo un recorrido por cuello de rach –

**RACHEL**: -tomo el bombón- ¡hey! Solo desayunaremos ¿vale?

**QUINN:** mmm –decía decepcionada – claro – llevo al culpable de su decepción a su boca –

La aspirante a NYADA tomo por la cintura a su novia recargándola a su pecho sentadas frente a la computadora se quedaron horas, no vieron la película pues la tarde se tornó a besos y cariños tan tiernos que no se dieron cuenta a que ora se le acabo la pila.

EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG * EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG * EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG * EG-EG-EG-EG-EG

Habían llegado el viernes, su relación iba de lo mejor, aunque de momentos Q se desaparecía a contestar uno que otro mensaje , a la estrellita le molestaba pero trataba de no hacer drama recordando que Q se enojaba de sus celos.

**RACHEL: **¡cof cof! –dijo para interrumpir la charla entre los rubios- ¿todo bien Sam?- dijo con un tono que trato de disfrazar de preocupación –no te habías parado por aquí en días –

**SAM:** si , todo bien –fingió una sonrisa- eh tenido algunos inconvenientes

Q tomo de la cintura a Berry, al momento Sam desvió la mirada lo cual provoco una extraña sensación de satisfacción a Rach por ver enfadado al rubio

**SAM:** bueno tengo que ponerme al corriente –tomo su mochila del suelo-

**QUINN:** -lo tomo del brazo- no hagas tonterías

**SAM:** no prometo nada- se alejó con rapidez-

**RACHEL:** amm heey tierra llamando a Quinn –hacia señas con sus manos ante la vista de la menor Fabray pues se quedó perdida tras el caminar del rubio-

**QUINN:** ¡perdón, perdón!, hola amor –deposito un beso en su mejilla- aun no hacían frente a su amor en la escuela asi que trataban de controlarse

**RACHEL:** ¿lista para la noche? –mordio su labio con nervios-

**QUINN:** ¿estas segura de que mis suegros no me mataran? –respiro profundo-

**RACHEL: **pues no prometieron nada –Q desorbito los ojos - no es cierto, te amaran –sonrió tiernamente –

**QUINN:** eso espero –sonrio chueco-

EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG * EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG * EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG-EG * EG-EG-EG-EG-EG

Todo estaba listo para la noche, en la casa de los Fabray, una hermosa rubia luciendo un espectacular vestido estilo bustier negro, contemplaba nerviosa su reflejo, al momento que Leroy dejaba sobre la mesa platos muy finos de porcelana que le gustaba lucir ante cenas importantes.

Al acabar de escoger un peinado, después de planchar, enchinar, alocar, peinar, cepillar y todo lo que se le pueda hacer al cabello, Q acababa con los retoques de una simple caiga de su cabello rubio, se veía formal, segura y lista para enfrentar la primer batalla de su amor… conocer a sus suegros.

El celular de Q sonaba con intensidad, dos mensajes en la pantalla principal, uno de Rach quien en su agenda resaltaba su nombre con un corazón y uno de Sam que al parecer llego segundos después pues aun sonaba su tono especial de los "_BEASTIE BOYS_ - ALRIGHT ". La menor de las Fabray tomo su celular con calma pero segundos después su cara torno en preocupación que fue en aumento… por un segundo se quedó en shock volteo a todos lados , tomo su cartera y salió corriendo

* * *

Espero sus comentarios, gracias.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios, gracias.


End file.
